Neighbors
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: LeonxCloud, RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas. Leon is surprised to find that he's fallen in love with his new Neighbor! But, what dark past does this 'ramblewhennervous' neighbor have?
1. I have a boyfriend!

Leon's life was fine. He had plenty of friends, including: Riku, Axel, Roxas, Kairi (Not so much her), Selphie (Again, not so much), Tidus, Yuffie, Wakka, and maybe even Cid. Heck, he was popular at school even! He had the nicest hair on the block, it being shoulder length brown, it was even a rival to Riku's! He had deep ice-blue eyes that would make men and women everywhere swoon! Once again, a rival to Riku's. He had a nice build, this time even better than Riku's! He was tall, masculine, and looked good in anything. He got asked out endlessly (All of which he declined nicely) people swooned over his nice personality, his posture, his grades, his sports skills, everything! He was the bell of the ball. The big bambino. The head honcho. The 'man'. God to everyone that stepped into a five feet radius of him.

That was...until _he _waltzed into that five feet radius. That stupid little bounce to his step. That stupid fluffy blonde-spiked hair, those stupid sea-blue eyes that someone could get lost in. That stupid smile. That stupid short well-built body. The way that turtle-neck looked on him, the way those black pants looked on him. Heck, the way ANYTHING looked on him! The way he was able to walk past THE MAN without a passing glance, and if he did, the MAN would actually stare. The MAN didn't stare at anyone. Especially not a cutesy-wootsy little kid. He wouldn't get to the MAN! He wouldn't get to the MAN like his little brother got to Riku. No sir!

Maybe we should explain. Let's start at the beginning.

---

Leon walked across the street to see who in the heck was moving into his old friend Aerith's house. She had moved a couple days ago, and Leon couldn't get the fact that someone else would be living there out of his head. He decided that maybe he would go help a little, because there wasn't any moving help, and there was only two people. And plus, Leon was a nice guy. And who wouldn't want help from a hot nice guy?

"Riku, come with me to help the new neighbors," Leon said to his brother lazing on the couch. Yes, who wouldn't want TWO hot guys asking them to help? I mean seriously, these were come pretty lucky Neighbors. But, Leon was a lucky guy. Heck, if he could make luck, into money, he'd be the richest man in Destiny Islands! No wait, the world!

"Coming," Riku said, flipping off the TV and walking to Leon, already having his shoes on.

Leon locked the door behind him and walked across the street with his hands in his pockets. He smirked.

"Time to work our charm," Riku said, smirking the same way that Leon was.

"What if their both boys?"

"You know we swing both ways," Riku said matter of fact. He tilted his head when he saw someone climb into the moving truck. He (or she) had brown spiky and wild hair, but that's all Riku saw of his features. But the body was thin, but most likely a boys. The person had black baggy shorts, a small jacket, and so many belts that Riku could barely count them. But it looked good on this person, that's for sure.

"Need any help?" Riku asked, leaning on the truck. He saw the person jump skillfully out holding a box. He turned toward Riku and smiled.

Riku gasped, and nearly melted at that smile. This boy (yeah, must be a boy) was beautiful! Wait, boys weren't beautiful. But that's the only thing that could sum up this picture of perfection.

Sora smiled and tilted his head to the side cutely, "Would you? That would be really nice. We're new here,"

"I could see that," Riku said, pushing off the truck. The Boy's voice was almost as good as his features! Riku was seriously contemplating to ask this person out right here, right now. He smirked and looked in the truck, "Just tell me where stuff goes, and I'll put it there,"

"The boxes with blue tape go in the room that has blue tape on the door. The red boxes go in the room with red tape on the door. Rather simple actually,"

"Wow, color coded," Riku said, with a smile. He looked toward Sora, "I'm Riku Leonheart, by the way,"

"Sora Strife," Sora said, smiling and giving Riku a thumbs up, "it'll be much easier with you here, Riku,"

Riku mouthed Sora's name, and loved the way his own sounded on the new boy's lips.

---

Leon walked up to the person he thought of as the oldest, leaving Riku to flirt. This new man looked to be around his age, too.

"Excuse me,"

That got the man's attention, making him turn around. Leon gasped as Baby-blue eyes met with his own. This man was gorgeous. His perfectly shaped face, his perfect hair. Leon quickly composed himself, "Would you like some help moving in?"

He flashed his trademark smirk. He was a person that never smiled.

Cloud took one look at Leon and saw a big neon light flashing above the brunettes head, saying:

'TROUBLE'. Cloud looked lazily at Leon, then smiled and tilted his head much like Riku had, "No thank you. We have this all under control, thank you for offering though,"

Leon stood, flabbergasted. He'd never been turned down before. NEVER!

"Cloud! Cloud!"

Cloud looked over and saw his brother coming running up to him, being followed by a silver haired boy, "Riku said that he'd help us unpack! Now it won't take us 'till the cows come home like you said!"

Cloud blushed. Leon found it absolutely adorable.

"Oh, and that's his brother!" Sora said, pointing at Leon, who was mouthing Cloud's name. So...Cloud? What a perfect name.

"If you let me help, You'd still have time to eat dinner," Leon said, then patted Cloud on the back, "Come on, let old Leon help,"

"You're treating," Cloud said, then walked back to the truck.

"What?" Leon stood confused for a moment. The walked after Cloud.

"For that dinner you offered. I'm kindly letting you help me unpack, so you kindly treat me and my brother to dinner," Cloud said, then shivered as Leon whispered in his ear,

"Like a date?"

"A double date," Cloud said, walking, "And plus, I know nothing about you,"

"I live next door, I'm eighteen, I live with my brother, both my mom and dad are in California somewhere, I used to have a pet dog named Pluto, and my cousin Rikku bought us our home," Leon said, and Riku added some things afterward.

Sora put a finger to his chin and looked at Riku, then at Leon. He looked very confused, and then he pointed at Riku, "But I thought he was Riku,"

"No, this is another Rikku, a girl Rikku," Riku explained, and then pointed at himself, "I'm the boy Riku,"

Sora smiled, then nodded his head to tell that he understood.

"Oh, wow, I understand you whole life story now," Cloud said sarcastically, then looked at Leon with a side glance. He sighed, then drooped a little, "Why would a guy like you want to go on a date with me anyway? You and your brother look like the most popular guys in town. You have your pick to anyone, but you pick me? Why exactly? I'm just a new neighbor with a brother. Gees. Now look at me! I'm ranting. Look what you did!"

"You're cute," Leon said, then walked toward the truck, leaving a very flustered Cloud.

---

"Ooh!" Sora exclaimed, clasping his hands at his chest, "Look at that! And that! Oh, look over there! Look at that thing! That's our table? It's huge! But there's only four of us! Oh, look at the seats! Their so pretty! Oh, and look at the table!"

Cloud smacked him on the back of the head and followed the waitress, "Shut up and follow!"

Sora pouted cutely and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, that counts you out to sit next to,"

"I'd be more than willing," Riku immediately intervened,

Sora smiled at him, "You were second on my list,"

Cloud pouted even more cutely than Sora (To Leon's view) and walked, crossing his arms. He was walking next to Leon and he was surprised that they had actually come to this place. The fanciest place in town. Gees, Leon was such a jerk.

"Jerk," Cloud said, adorably sticking his tongue out at Leon.

"Why, might I ask, am I a jerk?" Leon asked, looking down at the flustered Cloud. He was about to say that Cloud was cute again, but he didn't want to do that in public.

"You take me an my brother to the most expensive place in town. That means I'll have to pay you back. And pay you back a lot!" Cloud ran a hand through his hair and grunted, "And You're making me rant again! I only rant when I'm nervous, and that's a bad habit! I never seem to talk enough, and Sora likes it when I go on my talking sprees. So that means he likes it when I'm nervous. And I'M DOING IT AGAIN!"

Cloud hit himself on the head with his palm and sighed, "So...don't look at me,"

"Why on earth not?" Leon said, then saw that the others were sitting already. So he sat, and Cloud sat slowly. When he was down, Leon leaned and whispered in his ear, "What If I just so happen to like to look at you?"

"See what I mean?" Cloud said, then blushed and looked around, "Anyone got a menu? Did she give us menus? Oh, gees, where's a napkin? Napkin! Sora don't laugh at me! I wish I were a mute!"

Cloud put his forehead in his palm and looked away from everyone.

"Well, if you were a mute, that wouldn't be fun for anyone, would it?" Riku asked, looking at no one while speaking. Eyes on the menu.

"Nope!" Sora piped happily, nudging Riku on the arm, "You should have seen when I once showed his baby-pictures to his friends,"

Riku laughed, then looked over at Sora, "Leon impulsively starts to clean things when he's nervous,"

Cloud smirked over at Leon. Finally, he had a turn to make this man Flustered. He leaned over to him, whispering, "That means, all I have to do is take my shirt off and my house will be clean,"

Leon smirked, "want to know what else I'll do?"

Cloud shot back as if electrocuted. He glared at Leon for a moment, then put his chin in his palm and pouted cutely again. But he was mumbling something, "Inconsiderate jerk."

When Cloud looked, he saw that Riku and Sora were laughing their heads off. Cloud blushed again, then looked around, "Waiter? Where's the waiter? Where's my menu? Oh, gees, Sora give me your menu! Ahh! MY GOD! Shut up, Cloud. Just, Shut up!"

Cloud placed his head on the table and sighed deeply, not caring what food he got in the least. He heard his brother start to laugh.

Sora punched the air above his head and smiled widely, "Alright! Operation 'wipe-out Cloud's voice box' is now underway!"

Riku punched the air like Sora and smiled.

Leon rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity, then looked toward Cloud, who seemed to be deep in thought. He was about to ask, when...

"Hello!" The perky Waiter asked, wait...he looked familiar, "I'm Axel, you're waiter! Got it memorized?"

"God! I didn't know you worked here, Axel!" Riku said, fiddling with his thumbs on the table.

"Yup!" He looked around wickedly, smirking, "And I never knew you came here,"

Axel poked Cloud on the shoulder with his pen and looked confused, "He dead? Cause I'm not going to court,"

"He's not dead, just embarrassed," Sora said, leaning his elbows on the table.

"Oh, and who's this?" Axel asked, pointing at Sora with his pen, "He looks like Roxas,"

"Does everything you say lead to Roxas?" Leon asked, looking lazily at Axel. Then sighed, time for introductions, "Sora, Cloud, this is our friend Axel. Axel, these are our new neighbors,"

"You're already dating them?" Axel said, actually astonished, "That's a new record,"

"I knew it!" Cloud said, standing in a white fury, "I let a stupid ego-bloated playboy talk me into going to dinner!"

Without another word, Cloud stormed out of the restaurant, muttering to himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,"

Leon held out his hand to try and get Cloud to stop, but he was too far gone. He glared at Axel, who just shrugged, "What's his problem?"

Sora stood and got past Riku, "Sorry, about Cloud. He has a bad past,"

Sora ran after his brother. Riku trying to stop him, but couldn't. Both brothers glared at Axel, who nearly shivered, "Sorry, sorry. I'll remember to say sorry for the rest of my life. I got it memorized."

Leon and Riku stormed out of the restaurant after Cloud and Sora.

---

Cloud hugged himself and leaned against the wall, shivering. He felt Sora next to him, and he took a step away.

"Cloud?" Sora asked, placing his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"It's nothing," Cloud said, his breath shaky, "he's the one I ran away from. I shouldn't be thinking of him,"

Sora tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder and looked down at the ground, "Sorry I talked to into this,"

"You didn't talk me into anything. I chose to do this," Cloud answered, looking into his brother's blue eyes, "I need to move on,"

Sora nodded and smiled sadly.

---

Leon stopped when he heard voices. He knew who's voices they were, and he didn't want to interrupt.

"He's the one I ran away from. I shouldn't be thinking of him,"

There was a moment of silence, then Sora spoke, "Sorry I talked you into this,"

"You didn't talk me into anything," It was Cloud's, "I chose to do this. I need to move on,"

Leon stood frozen for a moment, then he noticed that Riku was beside him, eyes wide. Leon shook his head and ran out before the two, "Why did you guys just barge out?"

"I was going to dinner with a Playboy," Cloud said, looking over with a small pout, as if nothing had happened. He looked back at Leon, expecting a come back.

"I'm not a playboy," Leon said, with a small and hesitant laugh, "Axel's just weird,"

Cloud blushed at Leon's soft gaze and pushed off the wall, shaking his head of all thoughts. He walked up to Leon's car and looked triumphantly, with his nose in the air, "I would like a ride home,"

"Nah, I think I'll let you walk," Leon said, then seeing a wave of surprise cross Clouds face, then a cute pout.

"I can't walk, it's cold," Cloud rubbed his arms to emphasize his point. Leon laughed and walked around his car,

"I'll let you ride if you let me give you a goodnight kiss," Leon said, seeing another wave of surprise hit Cloud.

Okay, it was either a kiss from a guy you just met, or a tem mile walk in the cold. Cloud would have taken the walk if it were a warm night, but he hated the cold. So...

Cloud walked to the car and threw open the door, sitting quickly and hiding his face, "Fine, who cares. I don't care. Why should I care? It's just a kiss from a guy I don't know, big whop? Who cares? And I mean who really cares? It's better than a walk in the cold. A ten mile walk in the cold! Gees! It's only a kiss! GOD DAMMIT! SHUT UP!"

Cloud scooted to the far end of the seat and hid his face, which was beat red. Sora only laughed and got in the back seat, Riku sliding in after him, "Can I give you a goodnight kiss?"

"Depends," Sora said smugly, as if he were expecting the question.

"That's good, because to me, Depends means yes," Riku said, leaning in closer to Sora.

"Me too," Sora said, looking in Riku's eyes.

"BACK UP! BACK UP! BACK UP!" Cloud said, pushing them apart to the far ends of the back seat, "No making out in front of big brothers! No! Not even kissing in front of me!"

Leon, on the whole ride home, was actually nervous. He was wondering if Cloud would actually let him kiss him

Leon stepped out and crossed the car, ready to open the door for Cloud, but he was already out. Leon stepped forward, and blushed. Cloud smirked, finally, he was flustered! Cloud blushed himself, then really wanted to get it over with. So he took a leap of faith. He jumped, slinked his arms around Leon's neck, and kissed him square on the lips. How was that for getting it over with!

But...Cloud didn't want to pull away. But he did.

He put his fingers to his still tingling lips, his eyes widened in realization. He felt something grab his wrists, and he looked up. He was met with those same lips, after his hands were pulled away. Leon licked Cloud's lower lip, wanting entrance. Cloud moaned and his mouth opened instinctively. Leon snaked his tongue into Cloud's mouth and kissed him harder, making them both moan a little.

Cloud nearly jumped back as if electrocuted when he heard a dog whistle. He blushed deeply and put his head down. He looked over at Sora, who was looking around as if he'd done nothing. Cloud mouthed 'go inside' and Sora obliged. But not before pecking Riku on the lips like promised. But that was all.

Riku groaned and walked home in a stupor.

Leon stared into Cloud's eyes, and Cloud into his. None of them had any idea what to do, and Leon still had his hands on Cloud's shoulders. Cloud blushed more, then closed his eyes, "Yeah, thank you for dinner, I can't believe I forgot to thank you. And you kissed me, but it wasn't that bad and all that stuff. And I must be blushing out of my mind and I should get inside because you're probably annoyed. And it's cold out, and we're both shivering and...Crap I did it again didn't I?"

"Yup," Leon laughed, but Embraced Cloud tightly. He bent down and whispered in his ear, "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Cloud blushed and whispered back, "But I just barely met you,"

"We have plenty of time to get to know each other," Leon said, a smirk on his face, "I just don't want anyone to get to you while we are,"

Cloud blushed, but smiled. He leaned into Leon and Sighed, "I've had such a weird day,"

"You're telling me," Leon said, "I fell for my neighbor. Love at first sight,"

Cloud laughed, "You can't love me yet,"

"I beg to differ," Leon said, then pushed Cloud away and pecked him on the lips again. He waved while walking away.

"Wha...wait!" Cloud yelled, holding out his hand, "Y-y-y-yeah!"

"Yeah...what?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just yes! To the question!" Cloud yelled, then went sprinting into his home, not wanting to see Leon.

Well, if he had stayed, he would have seen the look of joy and relief sweep across Leon's face. And for once, he was smiling. He was actually smiling.

---

"Woo hoo, go Cloud, Got yourself a boyfriend," Sora said, then mumbled something to rather himself. But Cloud caught it.

"What did you just say?" Cloud asked, turning quickly and walking up to his brother. Sora couldn't get out of this one.

"Eh...I got one too?" Sora said, then held his hands up, "Riku asked, and I thought he was nice enough!"

"You can't just do that," Cloud said, then glared at Sora, "and I know I just did. But...I like Leon. He gave me a feeling that I was protected. Not like with...with...you know,"

Sora patted his brother on the shoulder and smiled, "I understand. And did you see the look in Riku's face?"

"I never knew you were the one to play hard to get," Cloud said, then bent over and stuck his tongue out, "Hey, but I got some tongue,"

"You're not supposed to french on the first date," Sora said, but grunted and glared at the back of Clouds head. Cloud, was currently walking into the kitchen.

"Jealousy is not a pretty emotion on you," Cloud said playfully, nearly running out of the room. Sora jumped up and ran after him,

"I'm not jealous!" Sora nearly roared, jumping after his older brother.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt!" Cloud laughed, then jumped up the stairs with Sora on his heels.

"Yeah, and I can kill you and get it filed for self defense!"


	2. Wow, I was right!

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It's kinda weird. **

---

When Leon get back to Cloud's house the next morning, he saw yet another moving truck in the front yard, and two feet sticking out the end of it. They were too big to be Sora's, and they had those shoes of Cloud's that Leon noticed. He smiled (Yes, smiled) and walked up to the truck.

"Cloud?"

"I'm here!" Cloud yelled, springing to a sitting position and looking around. When he noticed that it was only Leon, he rubbed his eye and yawned, "Don't scare me like that,"

"You were sleeping, weren't you?" Leon said, tilting his head to the side and leaning on the edge of the truck.

"No, I was resting my eyes," Cloud said, then suddenly, his eyes widened. He jumped off the truck and lunged for Leon, grabbing the taller man's shirt and pulling.

Leon felt the air of a car going past behind him, and he looked down at Cloud, wide-eyed, "Did I almost get hit by a car?"

"And you almost did! I saved you though! You owe me! Look at that! Finally I get you to owe me something. Although I just met you yesterday. And You're my boyfriend. But...what? Oh, why are you looking at me like that? You're looking at me weird! OH GOD! I'M RANTING!" Cloud yelled, then hid his face in his palms. He turned around, not wanting to face Leon.

"I'm going to call some friends to come and help us out," Leon said with a laugh, watching Cloud lazily start walking toward the truck. He didn't want to see Cloud so tired and flustered at the same time, so some back up wouldn't hurt.

He flipped open his cell phone and immediately dialed a number, knowing at least two people would be there.

"_Yo, what's up?" _

"Not a very nice way to answer the phone," Leon said with a laugh to his friends answer. Of course, this was Axel's phone, and Axel was the first person that Leon always called.

"_I saw the caller ID. And plus, I have your number memorized," _Axel answered with a lazy tone, _"What did you need, anyways?" _

"I need you and Roxas to some down and help Cloud with unpacking," Leon said, placing his free hand in his pocket and leaning a bit, "Will you?"

"_What, exactly, makes you think that Roxas is here?" _Axel wasn't really expecting an answer from Leon, so he just went on, _"Yeah, he's here. So is Tidus and Yuffie. Want them to come too?" _

"The more the merrier," Leon said, then smirked, "his house is right across from mine, so you'll know how to get there. Bye,"

Before Axel could answer, Leon snapped his phone closed and looked over when he heard a commotion. Leon nearly laughed out loud (But, no, Leon did NOT laugh out loud!) When he saw that Cloud was carrying a rather large box, and looked like he had already dropped it once.

"Need any help?" Leon asked, walking next to him, hands in his pockets,

"None whatsoever," Cloud said, then grunted as he walked faster, almost falling. Leon caught Cloud's shoulder and pushed it a bit. Making Cloud wobble to the other side. Cloud glared at Leon, then walked strait for the house with new found vigor.

Leon looked surprised, then heard the sound of cars screeching to the stop. A few angry yells, and a big 'woo hooo!' yup, his friends were here. He watched as Cloud walked back to the moving truck, after successfully taking the box to the house. And Cloud looked absolutely adorable when he looked to see what the sounds were. There was that sound of slamming doors, then a few feet walking across the street.

Cloud's eyes widened when he saw four people walking across the street, all looking contempt with their situation. He instantly put the box that was in his hands in front of his face. _Ahh! When I said that he looked like the most popular guy in the town, I was just kidding! _Even thought it was only four people, Cloud didn't like being around big crowds. And with him, Sora, Leon, Riku, and these four people, it would make eight people! And Eight people to him was two people too many!

"Hey, guys," Leon said, walking up next to Cloud, greeting his friends, "This is Cloud,"

"The box?" Roxas asked, pointing to make his point clear. Cloud, in fact, was holding a box in front of his face. Leon found that blush on Cloud's face rather amusing.

"No, not the box," Leon said, nearly wrenching the box from Cloud's hands, who barely let it go. Cloud wiped the blush off his face and tried a shaky smile.

"Is he okay?" Axel asked, pointing at Cloud, "That other night, he didn't look fine either,"

Cloud looked angrily at Axel, "I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much,"

"And you are very welcome," Axel said, mockingly, making Cloud cross his arms and look away.

"Nice job, Leon. He's really cute," Yuffie said, looking Cloud up and down, obviously making Cloud uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Tidus said, walking up to Cloud's side and slinging an arm around his shoulder, "What's your name, sweet stuff?"

Cloud looked confused over at Tidus, wait...this person he did not know, and opened his mouth hesitantly to blurt out his name.

"His name is Cloud," Leon said, gruffly pulling Tidus off Cloud with a hard pull of his collar, "And he's MY boyfriend,"

"Cloud," Tidus said, standing next to him and eyeing him up and down like Yuffie had, "Nice name. Almost as nice as you,"

Cloud blushed beet red and put the box back in front of his face, turning around and walking in the house, muttering, "I can't believe he said that. Why did Leon invite them anyway? I don't like crowds. They make me nervous, and when I'm nervous I tend to rant...to myself. And no one talks to me because they think I'm weird, but I'm not weird. Just nervous. AWW GEES!"

Leon laughed, then walked to the truck, pulling out a box, "Their color coded, so it's rather easy,"

"Why are we helping you exactly?" Tidus asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Because if you help me I'll buy you that new Blitz Ball you've been asking for," Leon said with a smirk and a raise of the eyebrow, "And this time, seriously,"

Tidus looked starry-eyed up at Leon and nearly jumped into the truck.

"What about me?" Yuffie asked, not looking all that exited about helping some person she just met unpack.

"That new set of throwing knives that you've had your eyes on," Leon said, then leaned forward, "And don't tell me you haven't been eyeing them,"

Yuffie looked skeptically over at her friend, her arms crossed, but she walked stiffly over to the truck. But as soon as she was out of eyeshot from Leon, she tackled the boxed much like Tidus had.

"And Axel, Roxas, I know you'll be wanting something," Leon said, looking over at the two.

Roxas was about to say that they really didn't need anything, btu Axel clamped a hand over his mouth before he could say a word.

"Hmmmm...two tickets to Suki Rosuto Sono?" Leon said, smirking mysteriously over at them, a gleam in his eyes. Suki Rosuto Sono just so happened to be a theme park made especially for lovers. Whether it was a first date or a anniversary, they'd let you in as long as you had someone holding your hand.

Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and pulled him toward the truck , "come on, we have work to do,"

Roxas was blushing like a banshee and Axel had a wide smile on his face. The perfect couple, and they thought people didn't know about them.

"I don't believe in bribery, you know,"

Leon shot around to see Cloud standing there on the Strife lawn, his hands on his hips, a hopeless glare on his face. Cloud tapped his foot once and raised an eyebrow, wanting an explanation. But what he didn't know, is how adorable he looked. And he just so happened to have a light sky blue button-up long sleeve shirt on, with jeans that were too big. He still had his trademark black tennis shoes on. He had the two top buttons of the shirt undone, because it was a rather hot day, and he had the sleeves rolled up to the crook of his elbow. Leon didn't know how he failed to notice this before.

"Yes? What did you say?" Leon asked, walking up to him,

"I don't believe in bribery," Cloud said meanly, "You shouldn't bribe your friends to have them do work for you,"

"I'm not bribing, I'm just paying them for their work," Leon said, then smirked, "Why?"

"Nothing," Cloud said, then sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked toward the truck and his eyes widened, "Wait!"

Leon turned to look a him and accidentally tripped over his own feet. Wait...since when did the big bambino turn into such a klutz? He looked up when he heard an infectious laugh, wait...he was a klutz, and Axel was laughing at him?

Leon ignored Axel and stood, brushing off his pants. He looked back up to where Cloud had run off to, and saw something that he never really expected. There...what Yuffie, holding a huge sword.

Cloud was forcing her to give it up, and he took it carefully, "Gees, it's a collector's item!"

He took the large sword from Yuffie's grasp and turned around,

"Where'd you get it!" Yuffie asked, skipping next to Cloud with a wondrous, exited look. Cloud blushed and looked down,

"Actually, my friend gave it to me. It was such a long time ago, that I don't remember that person. But I'll always keep this as a small reminder," Cloud said with very small laugh. He walked past Leon with a smiled. But Leon wouldn't let him off that easily.

"You know how to use that thing?" Leon asked, pointing to it while he and Cloud walked into the house,

"Yeah, why else would I keep it?" Cloud said with a 'know-it-all' laugh,

"I thought a friend gave it to you," Leon said with a smirk,

Cloud looked up at him, frozen in his steps, "Am I really that good of a liar? Gees, I was just saying that to say something else than I saw it in a store and it was half off,"

"Why did you buy it?" Leon said, not commenting on him actually being a great liar.

"Self defense," Cloud said, his eyes now hard. He walked away, but Leon kept on his heels,

"You said we would get to know each other, we're boyfriends, I need to know something," Leon said, taking Cloud by the shoulders. Cloud bit his lip and looked away, as if ashamed. He walked to the door, closed it, and locked it. He walked back to Leon and started to rub his arm, "I'm...I'm...being followed. That's why me and Sora moved here."

"You mean...like stalked?" Leon asked, placing his arms back on Cloud's arms. He was worried, he was worried from the very second those words escaped his love's lips.

Cloud nodded and wrenched his eyes shut, "He's been following me for a while. His name is...it's...Solstice. (Bet you weren't expecting that, it's a made up character) Don't be fooled by his name...he's a bad person. He's the brother of Sephiroth and Ansem."

Leon had heard of these people, them being the biggest criminals in five states. But he hadn't even known that they had a brother, none the less them being brother's themselves.

"Well, I met Solstice in Traverse Town. He asked me out almost immediately, but I refused. He...wouldn't give up. And after a while, everywhere I went he was coming after me. Once, he even cornered me in a back alley...and...and..." Cloud said, but he didn't go on, clenching his teeth,

"You don't need to tell me," Leon said, pulling Cloud into an embrace. He already regretted asking about this,

"No, I need to tell you," Cloud said, placing his head on Leon's chest, "Then, me and Sora moved to Hallow Bastion, where I thought I could get away from him. But he followed me there. And that's why we moved here, it's far away from Hallow Bastion, and I was hoping...that he wouldn't be able to find me,"

Leon tightened his grip and lifted Cloud's chin so that they were looking in each other's eyes, "I won't let him get you, I promise,"

Cloud blushed again, looking away, "Well, you don't need to do that. Well, it would be nice if you did that. But Solstice is a very powerful guy. And yeah, that's the reason I bought the sword. And plus, it was half off, and it looked cool anyway. And I don't know why I went into that certain shop to get a sword. And Sora was with me and I didn't want to look like a wimpy guy that wouldn't buy a big sword, and Sora was right there! A-!"

Cloud was cut off by Leon's lips on his own. Dammit, he was ranting again wasn't he? Well, when he met Leon, Cloud learned to be nervous a lot more. And that was for some obvious reasons.

Leon's tongue begged for entrance, and soon, it had it. Cloud actually fought for dominance this time, though. He grasped the back of Leon's shirt and tugged a little, not really knowing what he was doing.

Leon tipped Cloud's head back a little, then leaned far forward like they were dancing. Cloud started laughing against Leon's lips. Leon smirked and looked into Cloud's eyes, "You want to continue unpacking?"

Cloud groaned, clenching Leon's back even harder.

"Me neither,"

---

"Leon, why are we here?" Cloud asked, nearly being dragged by his boyfriend to the rink. They were going...dare I say it..._ice skating. _Cloud hated being cold, he didn't want to be cold, and he didn't look forward to being cold, so what was the point of going Ice skating? Well, for one, Leon wanted to go. And for two- nah, just Leon wanted to go.

It was calm, only having about two other people on the rink, and the music was soft and melodic. Cloud calmed a bit, then followed Leon to the rink and stopped at the edge.

"Come on, ice doesn't bite," Leon said, stepping on the ice and grasping Cloud's hand, "come on,"

"I can't," Cloud said with a blush, "My mom never let me learn how to ice skate because she said that it was a waste of money. I don't know how, but Sora knows how. Dad always let him go ice scaring behind mom's back, but I never wanted to go. I don't know how to Ice Skate and I'll fall if I do and then I'll hurt myself and...I want to shut up,"

Leon put a finger to Cloud's lips and pulled Cloud slowly on the lips, "You never have a reason to be nervous around me,"

Cloud blushed and moved, almost instantly feeling his legs slip from under him. He clung to Leon and nearly pulled him down with him.

"Calm down, you're so tense," Leon said, grabbing Cloud's hands and helping him strait. Cloud felt Leon pull him.

"You ever been roller skating?" Leon asked, and Cloud shook his head no. Leon sighed and then turned forward, "You know, it's like walking, but you let your steps glide,"

Cloud tried, but fell pitch forward, Leon grabbing him quickly. Leon laughed, then showed Cloud once, "Like this, ya' know?"

Cloud tried, and...didn't fall! He looked up at Leon with wide eyes and tried it again. A smile broke out on his face and he clenched Leon's hand tighter. Leon held it just as tight and let Cloud go forward.

Cloud jolted back when he was rammed into by a skater going the wrong way. He fell back hard, not on his butt, but right on his back, where it hurts. He grunted and let out a small, "Ow,"

"Cloud!" Leon exclaimed, kneeling next to him, "Are you alright?"

"I told you this would hurt," Cloud said, slowly pushing himself to a seated position. He winced, trying desperately to hide it. But Leon caught it full force.

"Here," He carefully grasped Cloud's arm and pulled him up, letting Cloud lean on him.

Cloud laughed a little, "and the worst part is, I'm going to be sore as hell tomorrow,"

Leon just laughed.

---

**I told you it was weird. **


	3. The carnival of carnival!

**Look, an update! Oh, gees, this one is unbelievably short. **

---

Sora ran forward happily, having just skipped out from helping his brother unpack for the day. He'd heard from Riku that Leon was going to call some people to help anyways.

"Riku," He turned around happily and then tilted his head cutely to the side, "Why did ya bring me here?"

"Because I thought it would be fun, you know?" Riku asked, shrugging and following his new boyfriend. He had taken Sora to a all-day carnival. It was only for a week, and this was the third day they were open. So, Riku didn't want to miss a chance to take Sora to a once-in-a-lifetime carnival.

"Everything's...so...so...pretty!" Sora exclaimed the first word that came to mind and laughed, looking over at Riku once again, "I mean the Ferris wheel and all the booths, right?"

Riku laughed at Sora and walked faster to catch up with him, "Of course, But, the real question is what you want to do first,"

"Ummm...I want to...oh look, you can try and catch fish! But poor fish," He put his finger to his chin and looked around, "I want...to...cotton candy!"

Riku smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Cotton candy it is then,"

"Then the roller coaster over there!" Sora said, pointing and getting on his tip-toes, "Then the Ferris Wheel! Then lunch!"

Riku went and out his arm around Sora's waist, pulling him closer, "as long as I'm the one you ride the Ferris Wheel with,"

Sora looked around, confused, "Is there anyone else to ride it with?"

"And if there were," Riku mock sighed and held up a hand, "I'm afraid I'd have to dispose of them,"

"You don't mean that," Sora said, but his eyes were still wide. Riku laughed, and slapped Sora on the back,

"Nah, I'm keeping you to myself," Riku said, or rather whispered into Sora's ear, huskily. Sora blushed a deep red and nearly 'eep'ed . He looked over at Riku and decided that he would get his boyfriend back.

Sora smirked and leaned in, kissing Riku on the neck lightly. He appreciated the gasp that came from the silver-haired boy, and he then kissed Riku's jaw. He kissed his cheek, then right next to his ear.

Riku was missing warmth when Sora went happily running toward the cotton candy, leaving him to wish for more. He turned around and ran after the boy as fast as he could.

---

Riku wasn't the one that he would say he hated heights. But Sora? No, no, Sora LOVED heights. Sora loved being up high, and he loved being up and looking at the world around him. Riku wasn't the one that he would say that his boyfriend was crazy. No, Riku would never say that about adorable little Sora. No. Riku wasn't entirely afraid of heights, and when he was distracted by something else, he didn't even have the time to actually look out the window and bring his fear to life. Nope, his was distracted by something all right. And this thing made Riku almost forget that they were on a got-forsaken, old, rusty Ferris Wheel.

He, by no fault of his own, was distracted terribly by Sora right about now. He watched as Sora playfully looked among the height and the small ants of people. And Riku wanted all that shattering attention on him, instead of the view. Riku tapped Sora on the shoulder, and when the boy looked over, Riku gave him puppy-dog eyes. This was a big feat for Riku, because Riku didn't usually do puppy-dog eyes. He clasped his hands and looked at Sora, "Pay attention to me?"

Sora laughed and situated in his seat to look at Riku, "I'm all ears,"

Riku smiled, then looked at Sora again, but his face was serious, "Can I kiss you?"

Sora gasped for a moment, then stuck a mouth full of cotton candy in his mouth, "try now,"

Riku smirked and lunged forward, catching Sora's sweet lips. But, god, did Riku hate Cotton candy. It was too sweet. But...after kissing Sora like that and getting taste of it, he didn't hate it so much.

Sora let the treat drop to the filthy ground and kissed Riku back. Ha! He'd get Cloud back!

Riku was wondering if Sora would let him go any further, than just a normal kiss, mouths closed. But to his surprise, Sora opened and licked his bottom lip, that was now tasting of that disgusting spun sugar. Riku happily obliged.

---

Riku walked hand-in-hand with Sora to the entrance of the Carnival, Sora looking rather happy. They had their first real kiss, and their first make-out session. Riku was happy, and Sora was happy, and that made the world happy! Because if Sora was happy, then Riku was happy, then all the people that drooled and fawned over Riku were happy, and that - never mind, you get the general point.

Riku looked at Sora and nudged him on the shoulder, "Oi, Sora, what grade are you in?"

"Second year of high school," Sora asked, then clasped his hands in front of his chest, "Are you?"

"Yeah," Riku said, then sighed, "Leon and Cloud are in their last year of high school, we're going to have to say our goodbyes to them,"

Sora smiled sadly, then clenched Riku's hand tighter, "When's the first day of school?"

"Oh...That's right, it's in three days, but I'm sure you guys will be ready, our school doesn't have a uniform," Riku said, then caught the hint of sadness in Sora's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Cloud talked about us having him change," Sora looked up at Riku and suddenly hugged him tightly, putting his face in Riku's shirt, "he'll have to change,"

"Change?" Riku asked, looking down at Sora with a worried look, "change what?"

"He probably already has. Just come to my house and you'll see,"

---

Cloud looked at his reflection and grunted madly. He just didn't look natural with red hair. His once beautiful and silky blonde locks were now an odd color of maroon. And it just didn't look natural! And Cloud just couldn't stop worrying about what Leon would say with him like this. But...Cloud needed to. Okay, Cloud had lied a teeny weeny little bit to Leon. They'd moved to lots of placed before this one. Okay, they'd been to Halloween Town, Pride Lands, Agrabah, and..umm...oh, yeah! They'd stayed with Cloud's aunt, Belle, for a while. Her husband was a real hard-ass, but Belle said it had to do something with a bad past.

And each time, Cloud would have to dye his hair, get colored contacts, and have people call him by a different name. He had no clue why he told Leon his real name, but he trusted Leon. So, Leon deserved to know his real name. Now, what name shall Cloud go by this time? Sora had suggested he be called by Supernova once, but Cloud had just hit him in the back of the head. Hmmmm...how about Jack? He could use that from their first home? Nah, his look didn't look like a 'Jack'. He would get Dark green contacts, so it had to sound something like that. What about...Reno? That sounded good, and he'd met a red-head named Reno once.

Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Great, the one trip where'd he'd finally gotten his hair to the natural color and he had to dye it again!

"Cloud?" There was a knock on the bathroom door. It was Leon.

"Shit!" Cloud said a little too loud, "Wait, not shit. I'm just...ya know..."

"What?"

"Well, don't laugh when I come out alright?" Cloud asked, and put his hand on the door knob. He didn't want to see the look on Leon's face. But...Cloud needed to face it.

Cloud quickly opened the door and covered his eyes with his hand. He heard Leon gasp and he immediately tried to cover it up, "well, me and Sora suggested that I change my hair color and I thought that it'd be a good idea. You know, since Solstice is after me and all that stuff, so please don't be mad at me. I just don't want anyone at school to be, ya' know, like a helper for him to find me and say that they'd found me. I know I'm paranoid and that but I don't want to be found by him. But my hair isn't really bad, is it?"

Leon smiled warmly and pulled Cloud to him, "I really don't give a crap about your hair color,"

Cloud grunted and put his face in Leon's chest, "And when we get to school, call me Reno,"

"Alrighty, Reno,"

---

**I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!**


	4. What on earth happened here?

**Yay! Another chapter! Hope you like it. **

---

Cloud stood in front of the class, not making eye contact with anyone. He wouldn't risk it. The only one he would communicate here with was Riku, Sora, and Leon. No one else. He was paranoid. Nah, wouldn't go THAT far. He was really just scared to death of Solstice.

"This is Reno Banryuu, he's from Halloween Town, so please treat him with utmost respect," The teacher said, actually introducing Cloud. Well, _Reno. _Cloud snorted and stuck his hands in his pockets. He had his cloths on that he got from Halloween town. It was a Pitch black turtle neck that had the arm's cut off. He had a but shield-looking thing on his left shoulder, that attached to a billowing and flowing sleeve. His pants were black with neon white spider webs running down the sides. They were very baggy.

"Reno," The teacher said, putting his hand to his chin, "Hmmm, would you go to the back and sit next to Selphie?"

Cloud looked over at the teacher lazily, then drawled out, "Gladly,"

Cloud walked slowly to the back and slumped into the seat, putting his hands behind his head and smirking. The teacher went to work, and Cloud was glad. He was so goddamn nervous in his mind, and he was SO close to just starting to rant to himself. But he succumbed and held to ranting in his mind. It wouldn't do to embarrass himself on his first day. He yawned. This was going to be a long day.

---

"You did a good job," Leon said, patting Cloud on the back, "You should be an actor,"

Cloud slowly chewed on the sandwich he'd made. He just stared forward and was silent, thinking of things.

"What's the matter?" Leon asked, putting down his own food and putting his arm around Cloud's shoulders. Their wasn't anyone around, so he could do this.

Cloud turned and put his face in Leon's shirtfront, his shoulders shook and he tried to keep back tears, "I hate lying to people. I hate acting. I hate hiding. I hate running."

Leon gasped a little, then he felt a wave of grief sweep over him. He patted Cloud's back in a way that only he could do, then sighed, "You're not alone. I'm acting, lying, hiding, and running with you. You're never alone,"

Cloud's shoulders shuddered again, then clutched at Leon's shirt, "But...I've done this so many times,"

Leon didn't know what to say, and he had nothing to say. Something then popped into his mind that a friend of his, Tifa, always said.

"Dilly Dally, Silly Sally," (AN: Full credit of that line to Advent Children)

What the heck? Cloud looked up with a truly confused look on his face. He looked up and saw that Leon was actually smiling.

"Dilly Dally, Silly Sally," Leon said, then sighed, "It means you got to move on. You got to face your fears. Just move on, ya know?"

"Dilly Dally, silly sally?" Cloud murmured, then looked Leon square in the chest, "I understand...but where the hell did that come from?"

"Let's just say a friend of mine says it," Leon said, then thanked the gods...no, thanked Tifa that the certain saying came into his mind at that moment.

"Hey, Leon...do you like me?" Cloud asked, his eyes getting sad,

"Of course I like you!" Leon yelled, making Cloud look him in the eyes, "I love you!"

There was such sincerity in that voice. He sounded so sure of that, that the statement was true. The truth in his eyes, the small smile playing on his lips. Cloud blushed deeply and then looked away,

"Ehh! You can't say you love me yet! Love is a big commitment! A person has to go out with another person a long, long time. They have to spend a lot of time together and they had to have done everything together. And they can't even have thoughts of other people while their in the other presence. And then they have to go the extra mile..." Cloud blushed so red that he would make a tomato cower in Envy. Leon got the drift. Third Base. "...and then they'd have to find a secluded place and both love one another, then say that to each other!"

Leon bent down and whispered huskily, seductively, into Cloud's ear, "We'll do all that,"

Cloud put his face in Leon's chest and wondered where the hell all of Leon's other friends were. Wasn't he supposed to be the most popular guy in Class?

Leon, this morning, proudly stated to all his friends that he was going to the meadow a hundred feet away from the school grounds. He told no one to bother him. He told them that he was going to be doing a great assignment. And who said that Cloud wasn't something great?

Leon pulled Cloud back and kissed him lightly on the lips, whispering just as husky, breathing onto his lips, "How about we go out tonight?"

Cloud dreamily (He couldn't believe he was succumbed to _dreamy_) Gazed into Leon's eyes and slowly nodded, not having enough will power to say another word.

But...they didn't see the prying eyes. The eyes of the 'fan' club. Leon...was foolish, apparently. To think that he'd ever have a moment of being alone with Cloud. Especially with the 'fan' club down his back twenty-four seven.

---

(AN: apologizing ahead if any of the people reading this is named Marissa)

Marissa snapped open her prized new pink Razor phone, her acrylic fake nails already pressing in numbers on the sleek silver plastic. She smirked with her bright red lipstick and her pearly whites shone behind it. She absently ran a hand through her strait blonde hair, her crimson blue eyes mysterious.

"What are you going to do, Marissa?" The brunette asked next to her.

Marissa didn't answer, only pressed the cell to her ear and smiled. She heard the phone pick up on the second ring.

"Hey, A. J.! It's Marissa...yeah, I'm doing fine, thanks...yeah, nothing special here, except...no, no boy trouble _with me_... no, Mandy isn't dead...no...Well, You remember Leon don't you, you must...of course...well, we have a little, _problem_...yeah, the new kid thinks he can walk all over him...yeah, this time...yes, all you want...yes...What?..oh nothing special...as many friends as you want, the more the better..." Marissa turned to glare at the couple that were too close for her liking, "just take care of him, I'll send you a picture,"

Marissa held up her phone and when the two love-birds parted, she took a picture of the red one. She smirked, then snapped her phone closed.

---

Leon had his arm around Cloud's waist as they walked into the restaurant. Cloud never expected something so fancy. It was fancier than the place they went on their first date!

Cloud blushed and looked down while Leon led them to the table. Cloud was sort of relieved when he saw that they were in a special back room with only two other tables, other than their two-person one.

"Sorry, sirs. This is the only two person one, and the people who reserved this room aren't expected for three hours now, so take your time," The waitress was very nice, and she must have seen they wanted their privacy, because Cloud had seen plenty of empty two-seats. She wasn't very good at lying, but she was very kind.

Cloud thanked her and went to sit, and he felt that Leon was reluctant to let go. He didn't blame him, he missed Leon's touch already. But it was relinquished right away when Leon grasped his hands.

"What do you think Sora and Riku will be doing tonight?" Cloud asked, feeling Leon's thumb rubbing the back of his hand. Leon smiled politely,

"I don't know, I heard them talking about going to a movie," Leon said, searching Cloud's eyes. Cloud looked truly happy, but at school he just looked troubled. Leon liked to see Cloud happy. He smiled again, then saw the waitress come in again. She beamed when she saw that they were holding hands across the table. She blushed and walked up to them, "I'm really sorry for barging like this, but you two are really, really cute together. It's really rare to see two men that will admit to them being...you know.."

Cloud smiled proudly and Leon looked away ashamed, but he didn't let go of Cloud's hands, only watched the smiling man out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you," Cloud blushed a lot, then looked up at her with a confused look.

"Oh, what would you like to drink?" She asked, quickly pulling out a notepad. Cloud just barely noticed that she had brown hair down to the middle of her back, something rather rare that he'd seen. She also had glasses, most people this time got contacts.

"A chocolate shake!" Cloud exclaimed happily. He'd been craving chocolate shake the whole day, and he finally got to get it! Ha ha ha.

"We'll share it," Leon said, leaning into the table almost possessively.

The girl smiled wide, then blushed and stuttered a bit, "oh sorry, I already missed a bit. I'm Sarah, your waitress, and yeah. So that'll be one chocolate shake with two straws? Alright, do I need to give you two a minute to see what your having?"

To tell the truth, they hadn't even looked at their menu's yet. The girl just laughed.

"What would you recommend?" Leon asked, looking up at her. He needed to put in his part of the conversation.

"Umm, probably the Teriyaki bowl! That's really good! Or maybe that turkey thing? Ya know? And maybe one of our salad and soup specials! OOH! The clam chowder and chili here is good! And the garlic shrimp thing?" She exclaimed, then blushed again.

"Umm," Cloud looked puzzled. Everything sounded good, and he really didn't want to choose. He liked all that, and on second thought, he didn't even know what Leon wanted.

"We'll have all of that," Leon said, looking up at her, "One of all of that,"

The girl scribbled it down and smiled, "I'll be right back with you drinks! Oh, would you like any appetizers?"

"No!" Cloud exclaimed. Leon had spent enough money on food already, he didn't need to pile on that and get a appetizer! Sarah nodded and walked away.

"Cloud, you seem so nervous," Leon was surprised that Cloud wasn't talking a storm. Wait...that thought came to early.

"Well, you know. Your spending a lot of money on me and I'm feeling a bit guilty. But I don't want to tell you that, although I just did. And I don't want you to spend all this money on me and I feel like I don't deserve it," Cloud was cut off there.

Leon put his hand to Cloud's face and sighed, "You deserve much more than what I'm able to give you."

Cloud blushed and unconsciously leaned into Leon's hand, making the brunette smile.

---

Riku had his arm around Sora's shoulders as he watched further on the movie. They'd go to dinner tonight, and then they'd go to Sora's house. Plus, Leon nearly threatened him with a spoon when he was telling Riku to not step foot in their own house tonight. When Riku asked what Cloud and him would be doing that was so secretive, Leon just looked at him like he was an idiot. Gees, what else would two people want with a barren house? Riku was so dense sometimes.

Riku blushed at the thought of being alone in a house with Sora, then tightened his grip. He was a little overprotective of Sora. And he learned that when that stupid cashier started to flirt with Sora. Actually...Sora had to hold Riku back, but Sora didn't look all that mad.

Sora snuggled deeper into Riku when something popped out on the screen. Actually, this wasn't that scary in Riku's eyes, but he'd humor Sora. They'd went to go see 'Stay Alive', and Sora was freaked. Riku was slightly amused, but he kept his hold on Sora. He'd never let anything scare Sora, even if it was just a corny movie.

"Sora," He whispered in a calming and nice tone, "It's not real,"

Sora looked up at him with big blue eyes, "really? Are you sure a video game can't kill us?"

"Sure of it," Riku laughed, then rubbed Sora's back, "I'm really sure,"

Sora smiled, but heard something. He looked up to the screen and saw...was that a stagecoach? Well, a stagecoach going to run over a guy. He hid further into Riku's side, but at least he didn't scream.

---

Cloud pressed his lips to Leon's again. His stomach was close to bursting, but he ignored that. He didn't understand, but almost the second they walked into Leon's vacant house, they started kissing. But Cloud wasn't he one to complain.

"Can I?" Leon breathed into Cloud's ear. It was more like an unspoken question, but Cloud nodded none the less.

Leon slowly slipped his hand up Cloud's shirt, feeling every muscle, every curve. He curved around the side of Cloud's stomach for a moment, then continued to slide the shirt up. It was surprisingly loose for a turtle-neck. Cloud ducked a bit so that Leon could loop it around his head. And luckily for him, Leon was wearing a button up. He felt Leon slowly move his lips down to his neck. Cloud gasped and stopped mid-down on unbuttoning his shirt. He gasped when Leon bit down just a bit. Cloud felt Leon's hands roaming his upper torso, and he could barely bring himself to unbutton the rest of the brunette's shirt.

Leon migrated them to the bed tucked in the corner of his room and he pressed Cloud to it, keeping his lips on the tender skin at Cloud's neck. He trailed up to right behind his earlobe and heard a delighted gasp from Cloud. Leon was glad as well.

Leon felt around the hem of Cloud's pants, just rubbing along where the fabric was clutching the skin. He pulled back his lips and looked at Cloud. He was as red as a tomato and Leon smiled. Cloud pushed Leon on his back and he was now straddling his hips, and Cloud had his hands on his upper chest, near the collar. He blushed again, but bend down and kissed the collar bone lightly, hearing Leon's intake of breath. He was hesitant, but he eventually trailed down to Leon's stomach, laying butterfly kisses. He felt Leon's hands on his hips tighten, and he smiled against the brunettes abs, making the other shudder. He looked up and saw that Leon was blushing (_blushing_) and his eyes were closed. Cloud stretched back up to Leon's face and laid a small peck on the rosy lips, smiling against them.

Leon opened his eyes and saw clear sea-blue ones staring right back. He raised a hand from the warm waist and ran a hand through blue-eyed man's hair and pulled him back down for another long kiss. He flipped Cloud back over and put his hand under the fabric of Cloud's pants at the hip, then pushed them down slowly. Cloud put his hands calmly on Leon's waist and kissed Leon again.

**---**

**Sorry, It was a lime-ish lemon. I didn't have enough will power. **


	5. Holy Shiot

**Hey, what's up? For once, I have nothing to put in this place. **

---

Sora bent down and looked at the small animal through the glass. It was perhaps the cutest puppy he'd ever seen! It was a small husky pup, and it had white all around his eyes and in a line through his nose. His stomach was white too, and the rest was a light gray. Sora smiled as the pup jumped up on the glass and yipped, tilting his head to the side.

Riku was off getting ice-cream (Sora LOVED ice-cream) and he'd taken a while. So, that gave Sora some time to look through the windows of the local pet-shop. It was called, "PET-TOPIA!"

Not very original, but it had this cute puppy, so it had to be good! It was so adorable with it's little blue beady eyes. Sora stared at it, with his hand on the glass, squatting down. He really wanted this puppy, but Cloud and him never had enough money for much of anything. Cloud always complained that in EVERY town, Sora wanted something that was completely out of their reach in financial limits. But Sora REALLY wanted this puppy. It reminded him of Riku. But he could never own this puppy, and not just for financial reasons. Cloud was...

"Like him?"

Sora looked up and saw that the shop owner was standing there next to him, a smile on his old face. He looked about sixty and retired, but he looked extremely kind. He had a long white apron on over a lightly plaid-blue shirt. He had short black hair and nice green eyes.

"Yes, sir," Sora said kindly back, standing up strait, but his eyes lingered on the pup for a moment longer.

"No one seems to want that one," The owner said sadly, looking down at the puppy, "We've lowered and lowered the price, but no one even takes a second glance. I was actually happy when I saw you looking at him through the window. He seems to like you. Want to meet him?"

Sora's eyes lit up and he wordlessly nodded, and it was a small nod at that. The man laughed and walked into the store, gesturing for Sora to wait. He reached into the glass container and carefully picked up the pup and walked back out.

The dog was actually struggling to get into Sora's arms when he saw the brunette. Sora picked him up from the man's arms and cradled him softly, the husky licking at his fingers and cheeks. Sora laughed and pat the puppy on the head and ears, his smile warm.

"You found something you like?"

Sora looked over to see Riku, and he smiled warmly. He looked down at the puppy and then sighed sadly, scratching under the dog's chin. Riku saw his longing and connection with this puppy. And although he would never admit he was a bit envious, he still smiled back. He walked up to Sora and pet behind the pups ears, and the pup yipped lightly and licked at his fingers. Riku could have sworn he heard Sora go "aww".

"How much?" Riku asked, looking up at the man. Sora's gaze shot up in shock and he shook his head,

"You can't...you can't..." Sora warned, but he didn't want to finish that sentence. '_You don't have to buy him for me_'. Sora didn't want to say that. Even though Cloud was...

"Okay," Riku said, placing his hands on his hips, "Then I'm buying him for _us_."

"Last time I lowered the price, it went to one hundred only. But, this dog won't last long. The Animal Safety people said that I have to give him up to the pound or something, since no one's buying him. I'll...give him to you for fifty," He said, looking at them very kindly.

Riku reached into his back pocket, and fished out his wallet. _Leon is SO going to kill me for this. But...it's for Sora. _He opened it and pulled out the two twenties and a ten that Leon had given him for him and Sora's date. But...it was for Sora, and they were going to use it anyways. He handed it to the man and smiled.

The man smiled warmly and patted the pup one last time, "I just know that you'll have a good home now,"

Sora walked in a daze to the bench that Riku led him to, and then stared into space. He then looked at Riku and smiled, "why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to," Riku said, taking the dog in his arms and laughing, "What should we call this guy?"

Sora put his finger to his chin in thought, then the lightbulb went on, "Ah! How about Tsuki?"

"Good, I like it!" Riku said, then started tickling the pup in the stomach, "Now we own Tsuki!"

Sora suddenly reached over and hugged Riku tightly, his speech strained, "Thank you,"

Riku patted Sora on the head like a dog and smiled, "No problem,"

It was a problem, Cloud was...

---

This was a problem. A BIG problem. No, not a big problem. A HUGE problem! Nothing like this had happened! And what in the world was Cloud going to do to pay back the Leonheart family? What then? Had Sora ever taken that into account. Cloud was the kind a person that liked to pay people back for the things they'd done for him, and now he needed to pay back this huge problem.

You always remember Newton's third law: for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. In other words, Karma comes back and bites you in the ass!

And Cloud must have done something really, really bad because now he was looking down at a small gray fluff ball. Did Sora had some explaining to do or what?

Sora sighed and knew he shouldn't have let Riku buy the dog. He always seemed to space the fact that Cloud was...

"Sora! You know I'm allergic to dogs!" Cloud exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. He say back on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. He was already feeling that tightening in his throat whenever he was near a dog. And now he'd be sneezing twenty-four seven.

"You're allergic?"

Cloud looked up as Leon walked in through their already open door way and walked over to the couch where Cloud was sitting.

Cloud sneezed, then again, then again. He glared at the dog, then at Sora. Sora looked so sad.

"No, you know I..." He sneezed again, "...Can't. We can't keep this..." Sneeze "...Dog,"

Leon patted Cloud's back, who went into another fit of sneezes.

Sora picked Tsuki up and the dog licked his face. Sora smiled sadly, "I knew we shouldn't have bought you,"

Cloud looked up at his brother and he looked so sad, staring at the dog. Cloud felt his heart break at that very look. Cloud sighed, "You're feeding him,"

Sora's gaze shot up and he looked at his brother, who was in another fit of sneezing, "What?"

"You're feeding that mut while he's here. And if you don't, I'll give him away on the spot," Cloud sneezed every few words, and he put his hand over his mouth, "I don't want to be responsible for him,"

A wide and happy smile formed on Sora's face, and he bounded to Cloud, The dog still in his arms, "You mean it?"

He bent over and looked Cloud in the eyes, and Cloud was pushed back into the couch. The dog leaped from Sora's arms into Cloud's lap and jumped up so it's paws were on Cloud's chest. Cloud was trying to push himself farther, wondering why no one was taking that damn dog. The dog reached up and licked Cloud's cheek., making Cloud freeze.

Leon snatched the dog off his boyfriends lap and thrust him to the ground. He immediately went back to the blonde, who was in a fit of cough/sneezes clutching his chest. The part where the dog licked was already turning bright red.

"You keep him," Cloud said, in between coughs, "Just keep him away from me,"

---

**Sorry, another short one. SORRY!**


	6. Confizling!

**Sorry, this chapter really goes everywhere. And the three characters Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz don't belong to me, they belong to Advent children.**

---

(Tsuki's POV)...(Weird, I know)

Well, It's looks like someone FINALLY bought me! That old man was wondering if anyone would come along. No one wanted me! Can you believe that? No one wanted ME!

Well, anyway. The person that bought me is great! I think his name's Sora. And the man who actually PAYED for me, his names Riku. He's really cool too.

I don't know why, but the blonde always sneezed when I got near him. Talk about WEIRD! I mean, I'm not that bad! But heck, nothing my charm wouldn't work on! Well, when Sora walked to him and looked at him, I took my leap. I jumped to his lap and gave him a little cute lick on the cheek. No problem right? WRONG!

That weird brunette dude took me and threw me off the blonde? Who does he think he is? Well, when I looked at the blonde, he was coughing and sneezing all over the place, how weird. Well, If it was the last thing I'd do, I would make that man like me and adore me!

OPERATION: Adore and Destroy. Destroy the blond.

---

I walked around Sora's feet and looked happily up at him. When they talked about feeding me regularly, I didn't know I'd get a meal in the morning and a meal in the night! I mean, these are HUGE meals! And I also get a scrap or two when they have food at the table. And whenever they have to hire a person to look after me while their doing stuff out of the house, the person always feeds me more than their supposed too! It's like heaven!

Like two days after they got me, they were having chicken at the table, and Sora let me stay in the kitchen while they were eating. The blonde had a rag clamped over his mouth, as if he'd breath in something bad. AS IF!

So I walked to Sora and sat. You know, giving those adorable puppy-dog eyes and that small wagging tail. No one can resist. Yeah, Sora gives me about three bites of food, yum!

"Sora, don't feed the dog from the table," Cloud warns through the cloth, then sneezes. He swears, then keeps eating.

I walk to a new target, Riku. He's eating over today, and I'm really happy. He's a cool person, yeah, and he's with Sora. I know that much. I do the 'eyes' and Riku just stares at me for a moment. He then slips me two pieces of chicken. YUM!

"Riku, would you kindly not feed the dog?" Cloud warns again, and I just sigh.

I walk to the brunette, I don't like him as much as Riku or Sora, but he's really cool. The 'look' works on him every once in a while. But he's more interested in Cloud than he will with me. I sit next to him and do the 'look'. He slips me one piece of food. It was a small piece. But it was good too!

"Leon..." Cloud just says his name and Leon knew that he'd never do that again. Dang, That Cloud really has his eyes open.

I walk to him. He just stares at me for a moment, then goes back to his food. I give him to look, and he just groans, "Gees, Everyone's rebelling against me. Even he's trying to nag food off me,"

Wait...what? He wouldn't give me food? Oh, this means war!

I jumped up on his leg and he jumped up as if burned, and he started that infernal sneezing again! He sighed and took his plate, "I'm not hungry, much,"

What? Why not give the rest to me? He's heading toward my bowl. Yes, pour the rest of the delicious food! Wait...he is. Why, exactly? I thought he hated me? Well, whatever, I get more food!

---

The next day the people go to school and I'm really bored. I walk around, looking at the places I haven't seen yet. This place is really weird.

I wonder if I should go to Sora's room? I dunno', I've been there a million times. But, no matter how hard I try, I can't get into the room next– IT'S OPEN!

I make a running start for the door that I can clearly see is a little crack open. YES! My chance! WOO!

I push it open and walk through it. I see that it's a really pretty room. It's blue all over and it has boxed stacked though. They say something, but I can't read.

I see a nice bed tucked in the corner and it has blue sheets on it. The pillow looks comfy. I walk to it and get a running jump to land on it.

Whoa! This is so much more comfortable than Sora's bed! It's so cushy and soft and so many things that I can't explain. I walk around it, feeling the cushy-ness beneath my feet. I walk all around the pillow, feeling that it's so soft! I lay right in the middle of the covers and fall almost instantly asleep. I'm in sheer heaven!

---

I see people walk in and they all pet me, except Cloud. I keep wondering why I never get a pet from him. He and the brunette bite (Such a strange human habit) each other and the brunette leaves. I watch and see that Sora and Riku are biting too. But Riku soon leaves, and Sora stays. I wonder why their leaving? They've spent almost all their time here since I came, so I naturally thought they lived here.

I want them to come back, because with only Sora doing his homework is boring. I scratch on the door, whining. I really want them to come back.

"Aww, he misses them already," Sora says, and then picks me up. Wait, he doesn't have any homework tonight, okay, that works. I see Cloud sitting on the couch with the cloth that has come permanently glued to his mouth. He really looks like he has trouble breathing sometimes. I walk up to him, only to have him push me away with his shoe. HOW RUDE! I'm not worried about that jerk anymore!

"Don't bother Cloud alright?" Sora says, picking me up and tapping me on the nose. OW! That hurt! Well, who says I can't see Cloud? It's not like I hate him, he's just a jerk! Stupid jerk!

I watch Cloud go into another fit of sneezes when we leave. Poor Cloud. Always sneezing for some reason. Hmm, must be allergic to something.

---

(Normal POV)

Cloud walked into the kitchen and heard a gasp.

"Cloud, you look horrible!"

It was true, sadly. His neck was bright red with rashes and there was red rings around his eyes, and his nose was a light tint of pink. Damn, that dog was really getting to him.

Cloud sneezed again and then coughed again. Today for some reason, he was sneezing more and it was getting harder to breath. But he would live with it, if it was for Sora. And Plus, he wouldn't want to kill everyone's happiness with this stupid mut just for his sake.

Cloud was shivering and he quenched it before anyone could see. He felt down right crappy, and he felt as through his neck had a giant button clogged in it. And he was getting sparse air through the four holes in it. Something must be wrong with his bed. He always closed the door so that mut couldn't get in, so it worked.

He sat at the table and clenched his teeth to keep from shivering. He watched the dog strut in and he quenched the urge to stand and kick it. He really was going through hell.

"Cloud?"

Cloud looked up and then went into a frenzy of sneezes. He shuddered when he stopped and he had to breath heavily to get any air. He saw his vision go blurry, but it'd happened before. He'd just ignore it.

"Cloud?"

Who was that? Cloud felt a weight in his lap and he looked down to see a gray blob. Then he felt a rough moisture on his lips. Then he felt his whole body go rigid.

He couldn't breath.

He pushed the thing away and stood up, sending the chair toppling backward. He put his hand on the wall to steady himself, and he walked forward. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked. It was Leon, Cloud smiled.

"Cloud, we need to get you to a doctor," Leon said, putting his hand to Cloud's cheek, "We really need to get you to a doctor. Why didn't you tell us you were feeling like this?"

"Hey, you know what?" Cloud said, giving a short laugh. He actually thought that Sora had left the room, because he had heard footsteps, "I'm a lot more allergic to dogs than Sora knows. If any part of a dog gets into my mouth, It could be very deadly. I don't want...but I don't want to see Sora so sad anymore. He's been so sad wherever we go and..I really hate seeing him like that. I thought that if I could let Sora keep the dog, he'd be that happy and cheerful Sora that I knew when mom and dad were alive,"

Leon watched Cloud as he explained, and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He moved closer and lifted Cloud to an embrace, "But you're suffering."

"I'd be more than willing to suffer for the happiness of the ones I love," Cloud said, his breath heavy and forced. He smiled against Leon's ear and then collapsed into his arms, his whole body going limp.

"Cloud!" Leon yelled, holding up Cloud. He looked over and saw that both Riku and Sora were standing there, shocked, "What in the hell are you doing? Call an ambulance!"

---

Cloud shot up and looked around. He was in a room of white and peach. It was not a very lively room, and their was a curtain thing to his right, covering whatever was to his right. And his bed was against a wall, so all he could see was the bleak wall in front of him. But that bleak wall had a table and a machine against it.

"Well, well, Looks like we're up,"

Cloud looked over and saw a nice-looking doctor. He was actually quite handsome, but he reminded Cloud too much of Sephiroth and Solstice.

"Hello, I'm Kadaj, your nurse," He said, putting his hair behind his ear, "and please don't say 'oh, I thought girls were nurses!' because that just plain ticks me off!"

He had a warm smile and he walked up to Cloud, "Looks like you had a very serious reaction to some sort of animal dander,"

Cloud perked up when he saw the door open, but sighed again when he saw that two more people that he didn't know walked in. One looked sorta like Kadaj, with that long silver hair and blue blazing eyes. But the other dude that walked in was the odd one out. He had short spiky-cut hair and long side burns. He had those same eyes, but he was too muscle-ish to be related. But Cloud knew they must be like brothers or something because they held the exact same air of authority to them.

"Oh, he awakes!" The muscle one said, with a clipboard in his hands. He smiled at Cloud, then pointed at himself with his thumb, "I'm Loz, You're doctor,"

"I'm Yazoo," The third one with longer hair cut in with a slightly shy voice. Cloud sat shocked, who would have thought his doctors had such weird names?

"Well," Loz said, flipping absently through his papers, "Looks like you had a severe reaction. It got into your system, and you were this..." He put his fore finger and thumb about an inch from each other, "From sleeping with the fishes!"

"Shut up idiot!" Kadaj yelled in warning, then put his hands on the metal of Cloud's hospital bed and smile sweetly at Cloud again, "At least you lived, Reno,"

Cloud looked shocked for a moment, then calmed. His name was Reno. Right.

"Well, you ready for visitors?" Loz asked, tilting his head, "You feel up to it?"

"Yeah, I feel fine," Cloud said, and it was the truth. He felt really fine. Loz smiled and walked out of the room, followed by Yazoo.

Before Cloud could even think, people were filtering into the room.

"Gees, scared us didn't ya?" Axel asked lazily, walking to Cloud's bedside and smirking down at him.

"Oh, my gosh! You're okay?" It was Roxas, right next to Axel, clinging to his arm.

"Cloud! Cloud! You scared me, and that's hard!" Yuffie yelled, bounding to the front of Cloud's bed. She had a wide smile, despite the situation.

"Dude!" That was the single phrase from Tidus.

"Cloud!" Cloud looked and saw his brother. A wide smile formed on his face and he quickly embraced his brother, and saw that the brunette had been crying. Cloud shushed him and pushed him away lightly,

"Don't cry over spilt milk," Cloud said, tapping Sora's nose. Sora laughed and stepped back into Riku's arms and held him tightly.

Cloud looked around and saw who he was waiting for.

"Cloud..."

Cloud smiled and waited while Leon walked to his bedside. Cloud looked at him and saw Leon sit in the chair next to him, Cloud smiled, "Hey, look at that! I'm great, I probably don't even need to be in a hospital!"

Leon nearly choked and he held onto Cloud's hand, feeling tears prick his eyes, "You scared me so much,"

Cloud looked Leon in the eye and sighed, "I'm sorry,"

"Ahem,"

Cloud looked up and remembered that the others were there. He blushed deeply and then turned his head toward the doctor that was trying to talk.

"Alright," Loz said, sniffing a bit for some reason, "Well, He's alright. We almost lost him there, though. Okay, he seems to have a severe allergy to dogs of any kind. Well, we know that, duh. Well, please, If you don't want him in here again, no more dogs. And plus, if he gets even a bit of hair inside his body," Loz ran his thumb over his neck and made a harsh ripping sound that made Cloud flinch, "It's bye, bye for him,"

Cloud felt Leon's hand tighten on his.

"Don't worry," Sora chirped up, "We already got rid of the dog. We're going to clean the house thoroughly to find any hint of dog,"

Loz gave him a thumbs up and then looked back towards them all, "All right, all we need to do is get a few things signed, then Cloud will be out of here in a matter of minutes,"

Cloud clapped, then waved his arms, "everyone leave so that I can get dressed,"

---

"_Were here to dispose of someone, no one of your concern," _

"_Oh, is that so?" _

"_Dude...back off..."_

"_What were you saying?" _

"_Dude! Run! This guys crazy!" _

"_Oi! Back off!" _

"_What were you saying again? I'm a trifle deaf," _

"_A. J.! A. J.!" _

"_We found him...we found Cloud," _

"_We found him, Sephiroth. We found him...Solstice. They'll be so happy," _

"_We found Cloud, now they'll have him," _

---

Cloud jumped into his house and waved his arms about, taking in the smell of the house. Leon was off at work, Sora was on a date with Riku, and Cloud had the house all to himself! AW RIGHT!

"Ahh!" Cloud stretched to the side, stretched to the other side, stretched forward, stretched back. He let out a loud pleased sigh, then felt pumped up!

He ran into his room and immediately started to unpack the rest of his things. He was done in a matter of minutes with the pace he was going, and he threw the boxes right into the recycling. He jumped happily and ran to the backyard. He needed to waist all this energy he had stored up! Gees! He'd never felt this hyped! He looked around and popped his knuckles. He looked and saw that he had a rather large back-yard here. And there was just about room for another tree right in the middle of everything! Let's splurge!

"Alright!" Cloud huffed, then went running around the side of the house and to the front. He ran to his car, that was evidently a truck with a flat-bed, and he jumped into it, starting it. He had money to burn, and he knew that Sora would like a new tree in their backyard for reading in the shade. He smiled to himself and then drove as fast as he could to...to...a place that sold plants! Ya!

---

To say that Cloud over did it was an understatement. He didn't just by a tree, he bought flowers. Lots...and lots...of flowers. But there was only one kind of flower. But he bought an already nearly fully grown tree for the center of the back yard, it was really pretty.

Cloud lugged all the flowers and the tree to the back, and went and got the shovels he bought. He bought soil, and fertilizer. He spent a lot of money, but it was worth it!

His yard was big, but empty. It had a nice green lawn, that would look perfect with his arrangement. He Slipped on the gloves that he bought and blocked the sun from beating down on him. He'd gained so much energy at the hospital that he thought that he could do anything!

He measured the yard in his mind. Hmmm...seventy feet by thirty? Wow, it was much taller than it was wide. He guessed where the middle of the ward was and dragged the tree toward the middle.

It was a very beautiful tree. It Had a dark brown bark, and it led to very beautiful pink flowers sprouting on the branches. They Went from dark pink and faded to white. It was beautiful. And It was large. You could say it was like a Sakura tree, but it really wasn't. This one was called. Prunus Serrulata 'Kwanzan'. Cloud had been immediately attracted to it, and he knew that Sora would absolutely adore it!

He shoved the shovel in the ground and pulled up the earth, plopping it in the wheelbarrow he found in his garage. He dug more and more until he had a hole of about three feet around and two feet down. That's what the guy at the store said to do. He heaved the heavy tree (The man at the store was really, REALLY surprised that Cloud could carry it himself) and set it down, then started to cover it with soil. The man at the store had given him good instructions. Cloud ran in the house quickly and filled one of their biggest bowls with water, then ran back outside.

After watering the tree, Cloud went along the edges of the yard. It had the cutest little white picket fence around it, and he loved it. He knew that the flowers he picked would go great.

He picked up the pretty pink roses, Caramellas, and walked to the edge of the yard, ready to plant a steady stream of the roses around the yard.

---

Leon walked into Cloud's house instinctively, sighing heavily. He had a REALLY, _REALLY, **REALLY, **_bad day. First of all, he didn't get to kiss Cloud goodbye because he didn't want to wake the beauty. Then he drove and he spilled his scorching hot coffee all over his lap, then his car broke down in the middle of the highway and he had to hitchhike with a creepy molester-looking dude, then he got into his waiter uniform he instantly spilt half eaten food on it, then he got yelled at by a mother, his boss nearly fired him, he tripped, he got an order wrong, and he had to hitchhike with ANOTHER molester/Michael-Jackson-liker, and when he finally got home he learned that he had accidentally locked himself out of his house, then he walked to Cloud's house, nearly missing a passing car, then thought he was hallucinating when he saw a pile of dirt in the bed of Cloud's truck. And Finally, he was in Cloud's house.

And, the one good thing in a sea of bad, Cloud was here to meet him. Cloud smiled and walked up To Leon, sweat beading down his face and shoulders. Leon watched a stray bead of sweat travel down his loves collar and under the shirt. He then met Cloud's eyes.

"Ahh, you look terrible," Cloud said, putting his hands that were surprisingly soft and clean on Leon's cheeks, his face creased in concern.

"I've had a bad day," Leon said, kissing Cloud deeply, "and now I'm really tired, but I locked myself out of my house,"

"That's alright," Cloud said, smiling warmly and reaching up. He softly kissed him on the cheek, then on the nose, then on the forehead and each temple, "Come here,"

He took Leon's hand and lead him down the hall. He took Leon into his room and took off Leon's outer jacket, then pushed Leon down on his bed.

"What are you...?" Leon asked, but was cut off by Cloud's finger on his lips. Cloud threw back the covers and took off Leon's shoes. He made Leon lay down and he pulled the covers up,

"Get sleep, okay?"

Leon didn't have time to answer before he was out.

---

**Yay! I knew that this one went everywhere, but at least it's longer. **


	7. The trouble, part 1

When Leon woke up, he felt that all the tension from that day was drained from him. He remembered that he was still in Cloud's bed, and he smiled. It smelled like him, and Leon loved that smell.

He sat up and yawned, then saw a folded note fall into his lap from his chest. It was weird, and it had Cloud's handwriting on it. He smiled warmly and read it, _Come to the back yard, K? But go to the kitchen and wait for Riku and Sora first please. _

Leon flipped back the covers and walked with a quick stride to the kitchen.

"Gees, You sleep long!"

Leon was surprised to find that Riku and Sora were already there. He held up the note and stared at them blankly, they both stared at him, holding up notes of their own. He shrugged then looked to the back, then saw that Sora was all jittery.

"What?"

"What if Cloud set up this huge practical joke?" He asked, clutching his hands, "I mean, it's Cloud were talking about here!"

Leon sighed, "Cloud said please in our letters, it's no joke,"

"Right..." Sora said, then started to walk toward the back door.

To say that they were blown away was an understatement. It was stunning, the pink-flowered tree in the middle of a yard of grass that was bordered by roses. It was like one of those pictures you saw in magazines.

But on the tree, a huge sign was hanging from the branches of the tree. It said: "THANKS!"

On the table that was on the patio was a bunch of colorfully wrapped presents. They all looked toward the tree again and saw that...saw...

Leon smiled warmly when he saw Cloud sleeping peacefully in the shade of the tree. He looked awfully pooped, and he had a long stripe of dried mud running across his forehead and cheek.

"Cloud," Sora whispered, then he quickly ran up to his brothers side.

"Don't wake him up," Leon said, walking to Cloud too. He sat under the tree and saw that it was too late. He saw that Cloud's eyes were opening slowly.

"Hmmm?" Cloud rubbed under his eye and then shot up in shock, "Aww man! I only meant to close my eyes for a second!"

Leon laughed a little, putting an arm around Cloud. He smiled and put his face into Cloud's neck and sighed, "Thank you,"

Cloud blushed and then smiled sheepishly, "Well, it was really nothing. You know, I went to a plant store and I saw the flowers and I saw the tree. And I thought of the best way to put it in our rather bland back yard. And everyone gets a thought now and then? Right? Am I right? And then I got a burst of energy and I wanted to plant them for you, because of all the stuff you guys did for me."

"But, what are the presents on the table for?" Riku asked, sitting next to Sora. He had his head lightly tilted to the side in question.

"Oh, I got those before the dog incident. I went into a store and it was a 'Riku, Sora, and Leon' superstore. They had everything you guys would like. So I went around, doing a couple jobs. I went in and went on a spree, I didn't know I could buy so many things in one day. But I knew that you guys would like them, and I know their a rather lot. I just hope you guys like them. I just want to thank you guys, ya know?"

Sora smiled warmly at his brother, "We've heard,"

Cloud blushed and covered his face with one hand and he yawned loudly and widely. He shook his head to get rid of the watering eyes and he leaned into Leon, "I'll make you guys a cake,"

His voice was slow and sleep-drunk.

"It's not anyone's birthday," Leon laughed, patting down Cloud's hair. He saw his boyfriends eyes start to go closed a little. Looks like this little packet of energy didn't get enough of a nap.

"Well, It'll be a thanks cake," Cloud yawned again and leaned fully on Leon, "and...you guys can open...those things...and we'll all just sit...under the tree. And...and..."

Cloud was out yet again before he could even finish his sentence. Sora stood up and smiled warmly, "Thank you Cloud,"

Riku stood as well and put his arm around Sora's shoulders, "You have a really cool brother,"

"And how do you think that makes me feel?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow. He just laughed and picked up Cloud's sleeping body in his arms. He looked toward the two boys slowly migrating to the table of brightly wrapped presents, "And don't even think of opening even one of those things. We wait for Cloud,"

Both Riku and Sora groaned in unison. It wasn't often that they got presents on a random day of the week, and they were really exited. It was like their birthdays all over again!

Leon just chuckled at their banter and couldn't believe that HE was laughing this much. He slowly took Cloud into the house and set him on the couch. Suddenly, this wasn't such a bad day.

---

When Cloud woke, it was completely baron. He was actually wondering how in the heck he'd gotten on the couch, and then vainly remembered that he'd fallen asleep near the tree. Leon must've taken him here.

He looked around, and all the doors were open and all the lights were on. What a waste!

Cloud sat up and looked around, hoping that there would be some clue as to where his boyfriend was. He stood and yawned, he was still tired. He ran a hand through his hair and walked forward, and nearly tripped over the coffee table, but something held him back. He was being embraced from the back and he looked slightly and saw brown hair, long brown hair. Okay, now he knew who it was. He leaned back on the warm chest and sighed, letting the arms caress his stomach. He smiled and then opened his eyes to look into the deep blue of the others.

"Want to take a shower?" Leon asked, kissing Cloud's neck and sighing on the skin at the taste. Exactly like Cloud, "You smell bad,"

"Hmpf, I will if you're there when I get out," Cloud said, kissing Leon's cheek.

"Who said you were going in by yourself?" Leon asked, eyeing Cloud lustfully. Cloud knew that look. And he better let Leon take a shower with him, or else he wouldn't be taking a shower at all tonight.

"Where's Riku and Sora?" Cloud asked, walking toward the bathroom, with Leon still clinging to his waist.

"Their at my house," he said with a hint of a laugh in his voice, "And I don't think I want to know what their doing,"

"What! Their only fifteen!" Cloud exclaimed, turning around in Leon's arms. His shock was enough to make Leon burst into laughter,

"I was kidding, only kidding," Leon said, then pushed Cloud into the Bathroom, closing the door and locking it just in case. He smirked at Cloud and then that turned into a smile, "Thank you for the tree...and the flowers,"

"Did you like the presents?" Cloud asked, looking sheepishly up at Leon. He had a blush on his face.

Okay...Leon wouldn't deny it. After waiting three hours, just staring and trying to think of what was behind those colorful papers and wrappings. He let them open only one...then with the excitement of the first one (A nifty skull key chain for Riku, a paperback copy of all of the Lord Of The Rings trilogy in one for Sora, and a leather jacket for Leon...they wondered where he got the money)

Leon blushed and held up the necklace of the lion-head around his neck. He smiled at Cloud and clutched it, "Greatest present ever,"

Cloud blushed even more and then turned away, going to start the water in the shower. He got it warm, a bit hot, then turned back toward Leon. He was met with hands pushing his shirt up and already over his head. He gasped a little, then felt something working on his belt. He realized what was going on, then started to unbutton the button-up shirt of Leon's. He didn't let go of Leon's gaze and he pushed the white shirt off onto the ground. Steam started to filter in the room, and they noticed that they were taking quite a while.

Leon chuckled a little and pushed Cloud's pants around the waist, making both them and Cloud's boxers fall. Cloud blushed as Leon searched his body with his eyes, not that he hadn't seen this before. Cloud pushed against Leon's pants and soon they were both nude.

Cloud pulled Leon into the shower and Leon captured his love's lips as water went cascading down their bodies. Soon their hair was plastered to their faces and Cloud wasn't blushing anymore, to Leon's surprise. Cloud kissed Leon's neck and let his hands roam his back. Leon groaned as Cloud kissed into the dip of his chest.

They never really got clean.

—

Cloud sighed heavily as he tossed and turned on the bed. Leon had left a couple hours ago for work, and Sora was in the kitchen. Doing something or other.

Cloud through the clear window and saw that it was severally overcast. The clouds blocked out the sun so much that it almost looked like nighttime, and Cloud had a serious premonition that something bad was going to happen. He felt hid body go frozen as he heard a large crash and saw the light flash in his eyes, making him close them. He could have sworn he saw a figure out there! He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful pink tree in the back. O, it was just the tree.

Cloud felt comfort in hearing Sora whistling in the kitchen. He winced at the sound of the thunder, then sighed. He heard Sora's whistling stop abruptly.

Something was wrong.

Something was very, very wrong! And Cloud just knew it!

He shot up in his bed and threw the covers off and jumped to his socked feet. He heard footsteps on the wood floor. Fast and hurried footsteps.

Cloud barely had time to walk forward before Sora came running into the room, his face flushed from running and his face covered in panic, "Cloud!"

No words needed to be spoken as Cloud pushed Sora aside and closed and locked the door. He heard slow and subtle footsteps out the door. He then turned and pushed Sora toward the window on the far wall. He opened it, letting a gust of cold air in. He gestured for Sora to climb out, thank god they were on the first floor, "Get, Leon! Hurry!"

Sora nodded and slung his legs out of the sill and pushed himself off. He looked momentarily back at Cloud and murmured, almost as if he were part of the warning wind, "Be careful,"

Cloud nodded and slammed the window shut and locked it. He knew he couldn't go with Sora, because then they'd get Sora too.

Cloud heard the door slamm open, the lock torn like paper. He turned around quickly and his eyes widened as he saw both Sephiroth and Solstice enter the room, evil smirks on their faces.


	8. I will follow you forever

**Cries Sad, this is the last chapter. Sad Hope you guys like it**

---

Cloud looked around the room, trying to find something to use to his defense against these two men. Aha! Right when he needed it...the buster blade. He ran to the display case on the far edge of his room and grabbed the hilt, lugging it off and flipping it around, facing it toward the two intruders,

"Get out, now!" He yelled, his eyes squinted in anger. He readied his stance and put both hands on the handle, trying to keep the blade steady. It was very light for a sword of it's size, but nerves were starting to get to him. He kept his voice calm all the same, "I said now!"

Solstice walked forward with a evil smirk on his face, his long black trench coat (like the ones in Advent Children) dragging on the wooden floor. He raised his hand and twirled it around, letting Sephiroth know that he wanted him to follow. He smirked widely and continued to pursue his little blonde, "Cloud, please, don't point that at me,"

"LEAVE!" Cloud yelled, taking a step forward and spinning around, bringing his sword with him to slash at Solstice. He slashed at him, but the man jumped. Cloud stumbled a little at the force, then steaded himself. He looked around and then up. Solstice was smirking, clinging to the ceiling.

Cloud grunted and swung his sword up in vein, trying to, if anything, hit Solstice. But the man was just too fast for his own good, and Cloud grunted. He clicked something on his sword and it came apart into two.

(AN: He has the sword from Advent Children, hope that's okay...hehe)

He Jumped around and slashed again at Solstice, making the man jump back in a feudal attempt to dodge both attacks by both swords.

Cloud, taking this time to his own use, crossed his arms and jumped through the window at a run. He ran out to under the tree, feeling the wind mixed with dull pink petals brush against his cheeks. He heard a sound and jumped forward, rolling and jumping up again, dodging to the side. He saw that Solstice had materialized a sword, and it was a great one. He also saw that Sephiroth was on Solstice's side, holding his long sword as well. (AN: I still can't believe how Freaking long that sword is)

Cloud ran forward at them, clashing his blade with theirs. He pushed, but they were stronger than him be themselves, let alone together. He jumped and slashed at them, having them attack back, keeping him up in the air with the momentum.

---

Leon sprinted across the lawn, having just been informed by an exhausted Sora that Cloud was being attacked by Solstice. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that Cloud could take care of himself. But that didn't keep him from being worried out of his wits.

He ran up to the long white fence keeping him from the back yard. He heard a cry of agony coming from the backyard, and he jumped the fence, hearing a enraged cry. He heard more clashes of what sounded like metal on metal and then finally came into view of what was going on.

Cloud was standing there, a sword in his left hand and a sword in the right. There was a blade impaled in the grass, close to the tree, and some of the flowers were cut in half and damaged. He looked around and saw that Solstice was standing there, his blade clutched in his grasp. He looked angry, and Leon soon found out why. He saw...Sephiroth, standing a few meters away, clutching his stomach. He was bleeding freely and his face was deathly pale. Cloud must have struck him.

Cloud wasn't lying when he said that he knew how to use the Buster sword.

"I'll kill you," Solstice said, all thoughts of ever 'wanting' Cloud erased from his mind. He was actually growling at Cloud, and he lunged forward, making Cloud bring up his weapon in defense.

Leon knew he should do something, something to help Cloud. But he couldn't move. His feet felt like they were glued to the grass. He just watched as the worn-out Cloud continued to battle against this angry mad-man. And he...he felt like he could do nothing about it.

He was shocked out of his thoughts when he saw Solstice knock one of the swords out of Cloud's hands and lunge at him again. He was going to kill Cloud! Leon knew it!

Before Leon knew what was happening, his feet were moving and he was running forward. He was running faster than he ever had in his life and he jumped in front of Cloud, using his body as a shield.

_Clash!_

Leon opened his eyes and saw that Cloud had reached around him from the back and blocked Solstice's attack...with the sword in the other hand. Gees, Sometimes Leon did things on instinct.

"Take this, hurry!" Cloud said as he was pushing against Solstice. He handed Leon the sword that was impaled in the ground (Them having been near it) and he nodded.

Leon, without another thought, thrust the blade forward and up, hearing a terrible ripping sound and a crunch. He heard an antagonized scream and he let the blade go.

Solstice stumbled back, trying to pull the blade impaled through his stomach out. He gasped in pain and looked over at his brother, who was slowly starting to disintegrate into bright lights, floating upwards. Solstice's eyes widened and he tried to gasp out words, then he looked back toward the two men who had killed him and his brother, and he scowled, "C...loud."

He was cut off as his body started to filter and change into light, his antagonized cry was blown into the wind as he floated into the clouds, the sword dropping at the grass.

Leon was stunned for a moment, then turned around to look at his boyfriend, "Cloud! Are you alri-!"

He was cut off when Cloud nearly tackled him to the ground in a giant embrace, "You stupid! What were you thinking, jumping in front of me like that? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I'd be more than willing to suffer for the happiness of the ones I love," He said, using the exact words of Cloud. Cloud laughed a little, but then his shoulders started to shake.

"You're so stupid! What would I have done if you died? I would have been so sad and you would have been gone. Then Riku would have to go to a foster home and then Sora would be sad and then that would make me sad. Then no one would be happy. And then all your friends would be sad and then the Axel guy and the Roxas guy would break up and then they'd be sad. Then everyone around them would be sad. Then the parents would be sad and then they would break up and then they'd be sad. And then everyone in the community around them would be sad and then more and more people would be sad! That would then make me and Sora more and more sad!" He sniffled and continued to bury his face in Leon's chest.

"Everyone would be sad if I was gone?" Leon asked, looking down at Cloud while rubbing his back. He chuckled a little.

"Yes!" Cloud exclaimed, looking up at Leon with tears running down his face. He'd never cried before this, truly. He'd never cried before, and his eyes kind of burned in pain from that. He rubbed his eyes, but no matter what he did, he couldn't stop from crying.

"Why are you nervous? I only thought that you rambled when you were nervous," Leon said, rubbing Cloud's shoulders.

Cloud sighed and tears continued to fall, like his eyes needed the release, "I'm so nervous that You were going to get hurt, or you will get hurt. There's still Ansem out there, and he'll no doubt come after me after killing his brothers. And then theirs those three goons of Sephiroth's that will come after me. Then there's Solstice's people and organization. And I was so scared that you were hurt, or you would abandon me for having so many people after me,"

"I'll never leave you Cloud," Leon said, smiling warmly and cupping his loves face in his palms, "and I don't plan on ever leaving you. And...we can leave again, because I know they'll know we're here. And I don't mind moving around, as long as I'm with you. As long as you don't mind, and I'll do anything,"

Cloud smiled and put his face in Leon's chest and his shoulders shook again and again while he made weird sobbing sounds, "But...you'll really come with me?"

"Of course, I'd have it no other way. Plus, I'll get to see the sights," He said, wrapping his arms around Cloud's shoulders, resting his cheek on Cloud's hair, taking in the sent.

"We just finished unpacking," Cloud laughed, then sighed, "This time we'll pack light, not stopping in a place for more than two months, right?"

"Right, whatever you say," Leon said, then noticed that Cloud was yet to stop crying.

"Cloud, please, I hate to see you cry this much," He pushed Cloud back a bit and wiped a bit of the moisture off the man's cheeks.

Cloud laughed a little and tried to wipe it off as well, "I can't seem to stop crying,"

"That's alright," Leon said, feeling tears prick the back of his eyes too, "But pretty soon I'll start crying,"

"Stop being so sappy," Cloud laughed, pulling out of Leon's arms and turning toward his fence, walking toward Leon's home, "I'm going to go see if Sora and Riku are alright,"

"I'll come with you," Leon said, following the blonde.

He'd follow that guy to the ends of the earth.

**_ THE END _**

---

**Hope you guys liked it, and it was a REALLY sappy ending. Well, I'm thinking of putting up a sequel. Tell me if you want me to put one up. **


End file.
